


The Three Days Before Christmas

by misura



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Novus Timeline, Partially Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"On the second day before Christmas, Santa brought us experiments in baking. Seriously, it's like everyone is either baking or mixing up dough. We found some stuff that's kind of like sugar. A lot of it, actually. Except nobody brought a recipe book or something like that, so there's a lot of trial and error. A bit more error than trial, maybe."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Days Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/gifts).



> the moment I read the suggestion for this set-up in cirque's DYW letter, I knew I wanted to write it. so. here's to hoping you'll enjoy the reading as much as I did the writing.
> 
> (this is, incidentally, a treat.)

"I'll name it 'First Christmas on Novus'," Eli said. "That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Camile frowned slightly. "You do realize - "

"Yes. Yes, I do. But, come on. Do you really think anyone's going to mind?"

"We could give it an entirely new name, you know," Brody said. "I mean, hey. New planet, new holidays."

"O-kay. By which I mean: no. I really don't think so."

 

_three days to ~~Christmas~~ winter holiday of choice_

_"We've decided to celebrate Christmas - sorry. Let me try that again. Yes, yes, fine. I'm going to edit out that first part later. Nerves, you know. Big day. Well, three days before a big day. Whatever._

[static]

_Ahem. So. We've decided to celebrate_ the winter holiday of your choice _a bit early this year. Although, of course, we can't actually_ know _when Christmas is, exactly, being on a different planet with no access to anything more advanced than a wristwatch._

[static]

_Mine broke four months ago, by the way. Would be nice if Santa brought me a new one. Not holding my breath, obviously, but hey. You never know._

[static]

_I do know, actually."_

 

"It's a Christmas tree if I say it's a Christmas tree."

Eli eyed Camile. Camile arched an eyebrow.

"You're not going to say it's not a Christmas tree? _Winter holiday of choice_ tree?"

"I'll help you make some decorations," Camile said. "Good job, Chloe."

 

_"On the third day before Christmas, Santa brought us a Christmas tree. Or, well, Chloe did, anyway. Well, Matt was the one to actually carry it home, but hey. Team effort. It's nice._

[static]

_Not just the tree, I mean. We. Us. Things have been pretty rough for a while, but guess what? We made it. We're_ awesome _. Mom, I wish you were here."_

 

"All I'm saying is: we don't even know how long a year is."

"So?"

"So how can we know when it's December?"

 

_"So I guess I lied when I say my watch broke four months ago. Sorry. I didn't mean to._

[static]

_We didn't manage to save the still, obviously, but there's a rumor some people are working on something like it. No coffee, yet, although we do have something that is almost entirely but not completely unlike tea. Yes, I am making a Douglas Adams reference here. I guess whoever gets to see this maybe won't even know who he is, but still. Maybe you do. Maybe you laughed, just now._

[static]

_I thought I'd miss coffee more._ "

 

_two days to ~~Christmas~~ winter holiday of choice_

"How does it taste?"

"Great."

"Oh, come on. You're letting _Greer_ do the tasting? That man likes everything!"

"That man can hear you just fine over here."

"So? I mean, it wasn't an insult, was it?"

"Kind of sounded like one."

"Yeah."

"No. Nonono. See this? Kino. You throw that at me, some of it might get on the kino."

"I'd call that an acceptable risk."

 

_"On the second day before Christmas, Santa brought us experiments in baking. Seriously, it's like everyone is either baking or mixing up dough. We found some stuff that's kind of like sugar. A lot of it, actually. Except nobody brought a recipe book or something like that, so there's a lot of trial and error. A bit more error than trial, maybe._

[static]

_You know what the odds are of finding a planet that's this close to Earth? With trees and pines and herbs and - well, they're really, really small. Astronomically small. It sort of makes you wonder._

[static]

_God, or alien intervention?_

[static]

_Does it matter?"_

 

"If it's aliens, they might come back."

"Only if we build it first."

"Build what?"

"It's a movie reference. You know: 'build it, and they will come'?"

"What movie?"

"Seriously? You've never seen it?"

"Maybe I have."

"It's a total classic."

"You forgot its name."

"... Yeah."

 

_one day to ~~Christmas~~ winter holiday of choice_

_"On the last day before Christmas, Santa brought us snow._

[static]

_Okay, so we kind of already had that. I used to hate it, you know? Back home. It always turned into this grey, slushie stuff, and it would make it pretty much impossible to go anywhere like a normal human being without arriving feeling like a human icicle._

[static]

_We've all changed, I guess. For the better._ Destiny _brought us together._

[static]

_I meant the ship, not - but maybe a bit of that, too, you know? Does that make me sound pretentious? I guess it does."_

 

"Does this suit make me look fat?"

"You're Santa. You're supposed to be fat."

" _Thank_ you."

"You're welcome."

 

_"Presents. Tricky. I mean, it's not as if you can go to the mall or something. My family - well, Mom's family usually just sent cards. Easier than coming over, I guess. So most of the time, it was just her and me. Remember that watch I mentioned? She got it for me. Two years ago. I think I got her a book. Or maybe stuff for knitting. I used to love this scarf she made for me._

[static]

_People shouldn't be by themselves at Christmas._

[static]

_Or ever. Everyone should have someone. You know, as a friend. I think that's important, that you have someone to talk to. To share things with. The good_ and _the bad."_

 

"At least we don't need to worry about the Grinch. You think he's still out there?"

"The - oh. You mean Rush."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"You're right. After all, the Grinch turned out all nice and warm and fuzzy in the end."

"He'd hate it here."

"You don't know that. Look at us. You ask me, two years ago, where I'd like to spend Christmas, you think I'd have said: 'oh, a deserted planet, billions of lightyears from home, with no idea how I'm ever going to get home sounds just fine'?"

"This is home now."

"If the ship survived - "

"Seriously?"

"I'm just saying: it's _possible_."

"Guys. Can we just - "

"I'm grateful for what we have found here."

"Amen to that, lieutenant. Amen to that."


End file.
